The present invention relates generally to roofing systems for buildings and sunroom additions to homes. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for constructing a roof from an extruded material for improved thermal characteristics and stability.
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a prior art profile of a metal I-beam 10. The design utilizes a top planar member 12, a vertical planar member 14, and a bottom planar member 16. While the metal I-beam 10 design is well recognized in standard construction techniques and assemblies, This design is limited in its functionality and effective utilization of materials.
Prior art disclosures are found in a multitude of U.S. Pat. Nos. including 2,947,040 issued to Schultz on Aug. 2, 1960; 3,055,461 issued to Ridder on Sep. 25, 1962; 3,096,861 issued to Frick et al. on Jul. 9, 1963; 3,340,657 issued to Thomas on Sep. 12, 1967; 3,345,794 issued to Proud on Oct. 10, 1967; 3,562,992 issued to Kinsey on Feb. 16, 1971; 3,733,756 issued to Butler on May 22, 1973; 3,760,544 issued to Hawes et al. on Sep. 25, 1973; 3,805,470 issued to Brown on Apr. 23, 1974; 3,848,387 issued to Hafner on Nov. 19, 1974; 3,952,461 issued to Kinsey on Apr. 27, 1976; 3,978,629 issued to Echols, Sr. on Sep. 7, 1976; 4,040,219 issued to Budich on Aug. 9, 1977; 4,057,941 issued to Schwartz on Nov. 15, 1977; 4,069,627 issued to Pegg on Jan. 24, 1978; 4,110,942 issued to Slocomb, Jr. on Sep. 5, 1978; 4,167,838 issued to Metheny on Sep. 18, 1979; 4,583,333 issued to Minter on Apr. 22, 1986; 4,594,828 issued to Taylor on Jun. 17, 1986; 4,601,139 issued to Esposito on Jul. 22, 1986; 4,724,646 issued to Meyers on Feb. 16, 1988; 4,745,723 issued to Esposito on May 24, 1988; 4,765,102 issued to Kuchem on Aug. 23, 1988; 4,773,193 issued to Biebuyck et al. on Sep. 27, 1988; 4,796,395 issued to Israel on Jan. 10, 1989; 4,884,376 issued to DeBlock et al. on Dec. 5, 1989; 4,903,455 issued to Veazey on Feb. 27, 1990; 4,918,882 issued to Funk on Apr. 24, 1990; 5,003,733 issued to Strobl, Jr. et al. on Apr. 2, 1991; 5,007,215 issued to Minter on Apr. 16, 1991; 5,046,791 issued to Kooiman on Sep. 10, 1991; 5,090,164 issued to Mische on Feb. 25, 1992; 5,125,207 issued to Strobl, Jr. et al. on Jun. 30, 1992; 5,197,253 issued to Johnson on Mar. 30, 1993; 5,293,728 issued to Christopher et al. on Mar. 15, 1994; 5,325,647 issued to Forry et al. on Jul. 5, 1994; 5,363,615 issued to Christopher et al. on Nov. 15, 1994; 5,394,664 issued to Nowell on Mar. 7, 1995; 5,555,681 issued to Cawthon on Sep. 17, 1996; 5,560,155 issued to Back on Oct. 1, 1996; 5,568,707 issued to Ishikawa et al. on Oct. 29, 1996; 5,608,997 issued to Mahowich on Mar. 11, 1997; 5,771,640 issued to Back on Jun. 30, 1998; 5,783,286 issued to DiNicola on Jul. 21, 1998; 5,792,529 issued to May on Aug. 11, 1998; Design Patent Des. 327,744 issued to Francis on Jul. 7, 1992; and Swiss Patent No. 459 516. These patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
A representative number of these patents will be reviewed in the following discussion:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,544 issued to Hawes et al. on Sep. 25, 1973, discloses a SEALING GASKET WITH ELONGATED INTERNAL STIFFENER. This specification is directed towards an extruded plastic gasket which is constructed with a full length of strip or insert of a different material in the gasket. This inner material is utilized to strengthen the portion of the gasket in which it is located and reduce any creeping or other movement of the gasket after it has been installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,461 issued to Kinsey on Apr. 27, 1976, discloses MULTI-LAYER WALLS FOR FRAMELESS BUILDINGS FORMED FROM EXTRUDED ALUMINUM OR PLASTIC INTERLOCKING WALL ELEMENTS. FIG. 20 of this application describes the use of a sub-comb having upwardly facing, angularly disposed surfaces for engaging and supporting the upper ends of the metallic roof rafters. As noted by the remainder of the specification, the specification is directed towards a multi-layer wall structure which utilizes so extruded wall elements to interlock and form a frameless multi-story building complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,139 issued to Esposito on Jul. 22, 1986, discloses a METHOD AND FRAMEWORK FOR A GREENHOUSE OR THE LIKE INCLUDING A REVERSIBLE GABLE ADAPTER. As noted in FIG. 8 of the drawings, wedge-shaped adapters is utilized to join vertical bars with sloped bars. This adapter is inserted into a chamber using the prong of the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,791 issued to Kooiman on Sep. 10, 1991, discloses an Extrusion Frame and Components Therefor. This specification is directed towards the framing of cabinetry and the like which utilizes a connecting element for joining extrusion frame components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,647 issued to Forry et al. on Jul. 5, 1994, discloses a Composite Ceiling Grid. This specification is directed towards ceiling grid runners and the associated method of assembly which utilizes metal reinforced thermal plastic compounds. This system utilizes the metal in strategically positioned areas to maximize the strength ratio of the plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,681 issued to Cawthon on Sep. 17, 1996, discloses a Modular Building System. This specification is directed towards the construction of various light structures. An octagonal cap is described which may be separated to serve as an Apex for a quarter-end structure for a shed like addition. As shown in FIG. 13 of the drawings, a roof ridge member may be used to form the roof ridge or crest of a gabled structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,529 issued to May on Aug. 11, 1998, discloses a Reinforced Plastic Extrusion. This specification describes the use of three different extrusions in order to form a single configuration with increased components strength and stiffness. Thus, the desired profile is extruded which allows for the strategic placement within a profile to obtain optimum strength and stiffness.
Prior art aluminum roofing systems for additions or sunrooms are well known. These sunrooms pose certain problems during their life. Aluminum works as an excellent heat conductor as evidenced by its use in a variety of heat dissipation applications. However, this high thermal conductivity causes several problems in roofing systems. Aluminum roofing systems transfer cold from the outside of a structure to the interior environment. This heat transfer can lead to condensation on the interior roof of the structure, and the transfer of interior heat to the outside environment results in thermal inefficiencies. In addition, aluminum structures are rigid and may dent, scratch, or be punctured due to contact with normal everyday items such as lawn mower, foot traffic, or wind blown debris. Thus, the present art of aluminum roof construction has several disadvantages. can lead to condensation on the interior roof of the structure, and the transfer of interior heat to the outside environment results in thermal inefficiencies. In addition, aluminum structures are rigid and may dent, scratch, or be punctured due to contact with normal everyday items such as lawn mower, foot traffic, or wind blown debris. Thus, the present art of aluminum roof construction has several disadvantages.
Thus, the prior art patents teach limited structures which pose problems for temperature variations, normal wear and tear associated with buildings, and long term stability. What is needed, then, is an improved method and apparatus for constructing buildings with increased efficiency.
The present invention is directed towards a vinyl roofing system utilizing beams to inter-connect roof panels with a roof cap for providing a roof structure. The system may utilize a connecting spider for forming rounded roofing systems, and an upper and lower roof cap for connecting the roofing system together. The system may utilize channel beams with top and bottom plates with a plurality of vertical members to form a center aperture. This center aperture may be utilized with a beam filler, and may also be utilized as a raceway for electrical, water, or other connections within the structure. A further embodiment of the present invention utilizes channel V-beams to form a rounded roofing system for efficient roofing construction and methods. These beams may utilize end caps for completing the structural appearance and integrity of the building.
Different connecting blocks and means are taught for connecting the various rafters together. Different panels including vinyl sheathing panels, insulated and polycarbonate panels, as well as polycarbonate panels are taught in the present invention which may utilize fascia caps for protecting the ends of the panels, or the sheathing may wrap over edges to cover adjacent surfaces of the roofing panels.